A Sweet Taste
by breadmelon
Summary: A "sweet" romance between the female avatar and Gaius. With Robin's past unknown, Gaius offers to help her regain them. But what if this turns into more than just a "friend" helping another. F/avatar x Gaius. Will contain future lemon!


**Haiyo! I'm sure you can tell I'm a bit obsessed with Gaius from Fire Emblem Awakening. Hes just so... *fangirls* **

**I've been meaning to write a fanfiction about my avatar and Gaius, but have been extremely lazy :c But alas, here is the first chapter!**

** Well, I hope you enjoy this and give some feedback so I can make this better :3**

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

After taking on against a group of risen, my unit and I began to head back to the training camp at Emmeryn's castle. It took nearly ages to finish them off. Everyone, going on and complaining about being so tiresome and fatigued, while Gaius bounced to my side with the exact opposite expression of everyone else.

"Hey there Bubbles, lookin' a bit tired there… Welp, I've got some dango in my sack that'll help! Always carry extra sweets with me for energy!… Maybe even some chocolate wafers?" He said, as he slid off the sack that laid on his back and opened it, his face forming to a look of horror. "M-my sweets! All cracked and squished to the size of Vaike's brain! How the hell did this happen? All ruined… all of 'em..!"

I looked back at Vaike, seeming like he hadn't heard of Gaius's rude remark. "Shush! Do you know what would have happened if he had overheard your comment! You would have had your bones broken to the size of your shattered confectionery pieces! And they're most likely broken because of all the fighting earlier." I glanced at his face, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. "Well, we can stop at the next shop on our way to buy more sweets for you if that'll make you feel better. I'll even pay for them myself if you don't have the funds for it."

His face lit up instantly, his smile resembling one of a child who just received a present. "Heh, thanks Robin, I'll be sure to go all out on buying sweets!" He laid his hand on my head and rubbed it in a playful way, "Ha, only kidding."

Feeling my cheeks flush, I turned my head towards that ground and crossed my arms against my chest. "I would be penniless if I were to pay for your appetite. And just consider this a thanks for your hard work on the battle today," I said. _Why did I fluster? Must be the heat… Maybe we should stop to refill our energy at a dining place… _I turned to Chrom, who was walking behind us two. "Actually, I'm quite hungry, would you like to dine out? It would also be a relaxing experience."

He put his thumb to his chin and thought for a few seconds, "I agree Robin, that would seem the best thing to do in this heat, and what other way to honor everyone's hard work than to eat on fine cuisine." He turned around to face everyone before announcing, "Listen! I know I don't normally do this often, but for the appreciation of all your hard effort today, we will enjoy a meal in the next town," he paused, scanning everyone if they had objections. A fresh smile appearing on everyone's face, Stahl cheering the loudest of all. Chrom smiled at everyone's response. "It's settled then, let's continue on!"

"Milord," Frederick said to Chrom, "This is awfully kind of you to do this deed, but if we were to return late, Emmeryn would worry."

"Yes, but the sun had yet to set so we have plenty of time to enjoy a short break." Chrom replied, while looking up to the sky.

I did the same, the sky having a soft beautiful, blue tint casting behind the clouds, the sun still up and beating relentlessly down upon us. Just to the right, birds with blue feathers are flying, almost blending entirely into the sky. The wind blew a gentle gust of air, barely relieving the burn of heat from my skin. It brought me back to the day where I was found by Chrom and Lissa, alone and confused. Though I still am, confused that is, at not having a single memory of why I was in the field, or my history. Have I had hit my head and fainted in the field? That might explain the sharp pain I felt in my skull when I awoke. Absorbed further into my thoughts, I completely became inattentive of everything around me. Without warning, I felt my foot hit a hard object, causing me to lose my balance and tumble forward. Quickly, I felt strong arms grasp around my waist, pulling me close to the body of this person, stopping me from having my face planted to the ground. I looked up, embarrassed of not paying any attention at all. My eyes met with Gaius' eyes, with him also smirking as to humiliate me further.

"Daydreaming, hm? Or is it because you're tired? Damn, if only my sweets weren't in terrible condition, it would give you a sugar boost to get rid of the fatigued feeling." He paused, still staring into my eyes with a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks. "Are you… alright?"

Registering all of this, I jumped back on my feet, feeling a warm sensation spreading across my face. "O-oh, I apologize. No, I'm quite alright, I was just surrounded in my thoughts, thanks for saving my face from being impacted by the ground," I said quickly, feeling his arms gently release me. From behind, I heard a loud giggle.

"Ooh! Looks like we have some lovebirds here! Should we give you guys some space to be all lovey-dovey together? Hehe!" Lissa teased, giggling.

"L-lissa!" I shouted, aware of my blush overtaking my face. I glanced at Gaius to see his reaction to this, and saw him looking towards the ground with his hand rubbing his head at a loss for words, his face showing a slight blush. I looked back and saw Frederick laugh in amusement, Chrom doing the same. "W-well, now that we've got a good laugh, let's continue on," I said, wanting to end this all. _Gods, how humiliating! Hopefully a good meal will clear out my mind…_

Arriving at the town, we went our separate ways for now to get what we needed, agreeing to later meet up at a sushi bar and grill called _Oishi Shokku_. Gaius and I headed to a candy shop which had a soothing, vanilla fragrance to it that I could smell long before stepping foot into. Without realizing, I had closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, wanting the pleasant aroma to stay within me. I stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the every smell to this shop, then I felt a finger poke my cheek.

"Hey, you'll bump into something if you keep your eyes shut. Don't go around clumsily trippin' over everything in here, I don't want to have to stay by you every second and save you when you do topple over," Gaius said, having a slight serious look in his eyes.

"I was just admiring the scent in the air, is all. Do candy shops always have such a magnificent aroma?" I said, taking in another deep breath as this time it smelled of cinnamon and cider.

"Glad to know you like it Bubbles. Yep, all candy shops have the scent of bliss surrounding it! Something I'll never get tired of! C'mon, let's get what we came here for, I need my sugar boost. I'm sure you will also need a few sweets, as it'll get rid of your tiredness, I promise you. I know the perfect one too!" He said, sounding enthusiastic with an expression of delight I couldn't help but smile at.

Upon leaving the shop, we stopped to snack on the sweets we (Actually I) bought at a stone bench at a creek near the outskirts of town. Trees with blossoming flowers, a few ducks swimming peacefully near the edge of the creek, and the grass flowing in the path of the wind. Sitting down, Gaius immediately took out a red lolli and munched on it. With the sweet he reckoned could possibly "cure" exhaustion in hand, I began unwrapping it with the strong scent of nutmeg and bread dough bursting to my nostrils. I brought it closer to my mouth, feeling like this could be the death of me, I slowly took a bite and the powdery substance which I had thought to be nutmeg, began to lightly pop on my tongue. Alarmed, I turned to Gaius.

"It's exploding on my taste buds! Is this supposed to happen?"

Laughing, he replied, "Yep! Told you it would take away your tiredness, you look like someone popped a firecracker behind your back!" He rubbed my head teasingly, still chuckling.

"I never knew there were such candy with this effect, it just surprised me!" I laughed. I continued eating the sweet, deciding whether or not I actually enjoyed it. A few minutes went by with just the soft sound of us chewing when Gaius spoke.

"What were you thinking about earlier today, before you tripped? You looked to be in deep thought," he asked, looking at me.

I thought for a second, then I answered, "How I came to be, why I have no memory of my past. What kind of a person was I before I awoke with no ability to recall my history, was I of some significance to someone? It makes no sense… how am I not able to remember a thing!" I chomped down on the sweet angirly.

There was a silence, and I turned to peer at Gaius. He stopped chewing on his lolli and stared at the creek. Thinking I said too much, I opened my mouth to say something but he did first.

"Right now, you are a shepherd of Ylisse, protecting the lives of villagers and your dear friends. You are significant to everyone, not just because of your skills in battle, but for being wise in terms of people's emotions and understanding. For the past, I wish I have an answer for you," he replied, still silently looking onto the creek.

I stared at him, speechless for words. "That's… thank-you Gaius, that's kind of you to say that. It's reassuring, I appreciate you saying that," I smiled.

He turned to face me, and saw a light blush of pink on top of his cheeks. "I-it just came out…" he paused, then a look of excitement appeared on his face. "Hey, why don't we both try to get your memory back together?

"Get my memory back… how so?"

"Doing things that might make you remember 'em. Like er, going to a circus and seein' all types of stunts they do might bring some back. I'm sure every kid has gone and saw a circus performance, so maybe it'll bring a memory from your childhood."

I considered this, turning back at the creek for ten seconds, thinking about this whole idea. "You're really settled on getting my past back? What if I don't ever receive any? I don't wish to waste your time on something that won't happen…"

There was yet another silence, this time a bit longer than the other quiet moments we had. He gave a short sigh, and broke into a grin. "We'll never know unless we give it a try, huh?"

He stuck his hand out, waiting for me to accept it. I grinned also, and took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Let's try our best, then."


End file.
